1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organosilicon compound useful as a crosslinking agent for addition-reaction curable silicone rubber compositions for use in various uses, and to a method for preparing the organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an addition-reaction curable silicone rubber composition comprising an organopolysiloxane having, as a base polymer, an alkenyl group such as vinyl group and, as a crosslinking agent, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having a SiH group compounded therewith are utilized in various uses. The curable silicone rubber compositions of this type are cured by the addition reaction (hydrosilylation reaction) between the SiH group of the crosslinking agent and the alkenyl group of the base polymer.
However, in the case of using, as a base polymer, a fluorosilicone or fluoropolymer high in fluorine content, even if a conventional organohydrogenpolysiloxane is used as a crosslinking agent, a good cured product could not be obtained from a silicone rubber composition comprised of a combination of said components since the crosslinking agent is poor in compatibility with the fluorosilicone or fluoropolymer high in fluorine content.
Also, Japanese Patent Pre-examination Publication (kokai) Nos. 62-47605, 62-49305, 62-47608, 4-243884, and 6-159510 describe a fluorine-containing organohydrogenpolysiloxane represented by the following general formula: ##STR4## wherein Rf is a divalent perfluoroalkylene group or a divalent perfluoropolyether group, and Me stands for a methyl group, or a fluorine-containing organohydrogenpolysiloxane represented by the following general formula: ##STR5## wherein Rf' is a monovalent perfluoroalkyl group or a monovalent perfluoropolyether group, and Me has the same meaning as above.
However, there has not hitherto been reported a compound in which two cyclic organohydrogensiloxanes are linked to each other through a divalent perfluoroalkylene group or a divalent perfluoropolyether group.